ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinesis
Go Back to: Multi-Type Abilities Telekinesis as in relation to Personality / Mindset: Note: Telekinesis is a blend of both Spacial and Material magic as well as Mental. This comes from the very concept of the ability: To move Matter through Space with the use of the Mind. A person’s ability to manipulate different things usually relates to their personality or mindset, but these are just the general correlations. There are always exceptions, such as if the person has a high amount of knowledge and or training on a type of telekinesis.' Rock: Those who are stubborn and sturdy, but also patient, and tend to use brute force when solving problems will likely have a proficiency in manipulating rocks.' Metal: Those who can stand strong in the face of adversity, but are still flexible and can adapt will likely have a proficiency in manipulating various metals.' Glass / Crystals: Those who are transparent about who they are and are brutally honest to others will likely have a proficiency in manipulating glass and / or crystals.' Plastic / Polymers: ' Sand / Dirt: Those who are shifty, untrusting, and highly adaptable will likely have a proficiency in manipulating sand and dirt.' Water: Those who are optimistic, understanding, and adaptable to change will likely have a proficiency in manipulating water and other liquids like it.' Super fluids: Those who are prone to impulsivity, and simply go with the flow will likely have a proficiency with manipulating super fluids.' Viscous / sticky liquids: Those who are careful about their actions and tend to become overly attached to those around them will likely have a proficiency in manipulating viscous or sticky liquids.' Freezing / Ice: Those who are cold hearted or otherwise lack emotion, as well as being brutal or cruel will likely have a proficiency in manipulating ice and freezing other materials.' Air / Gases: Those who are optimistic, lighthearted, and tend to find creative solutions to problems as opposed to using brute force will likely have a proficiency in manipulating air and other gases.' Fire: Those who are impulsive, passionate or otherwise full of emotion will likely have a proficiency in manipulating and starting fires. Those who are emotional but know how to calm themselves will also be proficient at extinguishing fires.' Lightning: Those who are perpetually calm, while also being quick and precise in their actions will likely have a proficiency in their manipulating electrons to produce and redirect lightning.' Heating / Lava: Those who are full of emotion, and tend to be good at being with and dealing with other people will likely have a proficiency in controlling lava and / or heating things up.' Combustion: Those who are tend to bottle up their emotions until they feel they will explode with rage, and or are otherwise highly impulsive and tend to forget about others will likely have a proficiency in manipulating and triggering explosions. Those who are good at perpetually hiding their emotions even when they have strong feelings like rage or ecstasy will likely also be proficient at containing or suppressing explosions. Category:Magic Category:Ethereal Category:Skill